Warren Scott
Warren Scott is a driver in the 2016 BTCC Season, competing for Team BMR, a team he founded to compete with.'Warren Scott', btccnet, (BTCC, 2016), http://www.btcc.net/driver/warren-scott/, (Accessed 29/03/2016) Scott began his BTCC career in 2013, having established himself in the British Superbike Championship. Background Scott originally competed in the British Superbike Championship, beginning in 2004. Founding his own team, BMR Racing, Scott began to prepare to enter the BTCC in 2012, ultimately making his début in 2013. BTCC History Scott, with his Team BMR Restart, bought a SEAT Leon for the 2013 season. Although he scored a point on his debut, success was difficult to find.'Warren Scott', wikipedia.org, (WikiMedia, 22/03/2016), https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warren_Scott, (Accessed 29/03/2016) A partnership with Team HARD mid-way through 2013 saw Scott switch to a Volkswagen CC, although no further points came to him. This partnership was reformed in 2014, now named CHROME Edition Restart Racing, running four cars (one running under the team name RCIB Insurance Racing), with Scott continuing as a driver. Manufacturer Mastering The 2015 edition of the BTCC saw Scott secure several big names to drive alongside him for the season, having secured a partnership with Volkswagen to build and race a quartet of VW CCs for the season.'JASON PLATO AND COLIN TURKINGTON JOIN TEAM BMR', btcc.net, (BTCC, 17/02/2015), http://www.btcc.net/2015/02/17/jason-plato-and-colin-turkington-join-team-bmr/, (Accessed 29/03/2016) Former Champion Jason Plato and reigning Champion Colin Turkington joined the team, with Scott and continuing on. As Plato and Turkington fought for victory, Scott would battle away for the tail end of the points, before car problems meant he was unable to compete in the final two rounds of the season. BTCC Record A table containing Scott's full results from their BTCC career are shown below: |Pts = 1 |R1 = P22 |R2 = P15 |R3 = PRet |R4 = P26 |R5 = PRet |R6 = P19 |R7 = PRet |R8 = PRet |R9 = P21 |R10 = PRet |R11 = DNS |R12 = PRet |R13 = DNS |R14 = DNS |R15 = DNS |R16 = PRet |R17 = DNS |R18 = DNS |R19 = DNS |R20 = P16 |R21 = PRet |R22 = P19 |R23 = P18 |R24 = P17 |R25 = P16 |R26 = PRet |R27 = P16 |R28 = PRet |R29 = PRet |R30 = PRet}} |Pts = 19 |R1 = P16 |R2 = P15 |R3 = P23 |R4 = PRet |R5 = P21 |R6 = PRet |R7 = PRet |R8 = PRet |R9 = PRet |R10 = P23 |R11 = P18 |R12 = P14 |R13 = P25 |R14 = PRet |R15 = P17 |R16 = P12 |R17 = PRet |R18 = PRet |R19 = P15 |R20 = PRet |R21 = DNS |R22 = PRet |R23 = DNS |R24 = PRet |R25 = P16 |R26 = P9 |R27 = P9 |R28 = PRet |R29 = DNS |R30 = PRet}} |Pts = 23 |R1 = P22 |R2 = PRet |R3 = PRet |R4 = P11 |R5 = PRet |R6 = P15 |R7 = P18 |R8 = NC |R9 = PRet |R10 = P16 |R11 = P16 |R12 = P12 |R13 = P18 |R14 = P15 |R15 = P10 |R16 = P13 |R17 = PRet |R18 = P19 |R19 = P13 |R20 = P19 |R21 = PRet |R22 = PRet |R23 = P20 |R24 = PRet |R25 = DNS |R26 = DNS |R27 = DNS |R28 = X |R29 = X |R30 = X}} |} References Videos and Images: *Robk23oxf, 'Warren scott silverstone2013.JPG', wikipedia.org, (WikiMedia, 28/09/2013), http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Warren_scott_silverstone2013.JPG, (Accessed 29/03/2016) References: Category:Drivers Category:Current Drivers